Mon Petit Frère - A Les Misèrables Story
by UnicornQueen-Gleek
Summary: This is my first Les Misérables FanFiction. It's about Gavroche and his relationships with the different members of Les Amis de l'ABC. Gavroche is five in this story and will stay the same age throughout. He doesn't have his brothers to look after in this story. Really hope that you enjoy. Please review and comment you feedback. Lots of love xxx Unfortunately, I own none
1. Chapter One - Finding You

Chapter One - Finding You

Flickering street lamps lit the damp, uneven cobbles of Paris as a mizzling rain brought a granite sky and heavy snowfall, making the air prickling and cold. Courfeyrac, a tall man in his early twenties, was late to a meeting at the Musain Café to discuss plans of revolution and a new world that would surely rise up out of the ashes. Grumbling at the sullen prospect of trudging, still further,the short distance to the café where Les Amis de l'ABC met regularly, Courfeyrac heard a distant, muffled sobbing. Trying to discern the origin of the distressed cries, the young man was led to a narrow, dingy alleyway.

Sat there, in little more than thin strips of cloth, was a tiny thin boy, so thin that his bones and ribs jutted out of his blue skin. Little toes dug into the snow beneath him as chill blains formed. Dropped eyelids fell over large blue eyes, sunken into hollowed cheeks which were mantled with dried blood and new tears, falling freely.

Upon becoming very ill, the young boy had crawled through the streets to find an alleyway to curl up in the snow. He had accepted that this would be his grave. The small gamin, child of the street, had been thrown out onto the streets by his brute of a father at a young age. His clothing, not that you could call it clothing, hung off of his weak bony limbs and dirty blonde locks hung limply from his head. Courfeyrac looked down at the tiny, pitiful frame and bent down to the height of him. The boy looked up weakly and leaned his head on his knees. "Who're you?" said the boy in a plaintive, hoarse voice audibly scared in tone. "My name's Courfeyrac and I want to help you. You are not but five years old? What is your name, mon petit?" Courfeyrac said in a gentle voice. "Gavroche. I'm almost five. P-please don't put yourself in any trouble. I don't want charity." Gavroche stuttered. Courfeyrac hated to see anybody suffering, especially a child. A harsh bought of violent coughing overcame the child and he convulsed all over. Courfeyrac, seeing this took off his warm outer coat and put it around Gavroche's tiny frame, saying "Here, I have some friends who are student doctors and they can help you free of charge, I promise." Gavroche trusted the man and saw kindness in his deep brown eyes. It wasn't easy for him to trust, especially after what he had gone through. Gavroche was helped up by the young man, he barely reached Courfeyrac's knees. Another bought of coughing attacked the boys tiny body. He became weak and fell into Courfeyrac's warm, loving arms. He held Gavroche and gently lifted him up. Gavroche moaned a little as he became conscious once more. He burrowed his face into the crook of Courfeyrac's neck and clung to Courfeyrac's waistcoat. "That's it, Gavroche." He whispered "Please stay awake, for me." He hummed a small melody and sang a little lullaby in an attempt to keep the boy in his arms awake, it began to work. "Thank you Courf," Gavroche said under his breathe before he hugged the man he already trusted and gently curled his tiny fingers around each one of Courfeyrac's dark curls. Courfeyrac couldn't help but smile at the sweet boy. He was so small and light, he felt scared for the boy's life. He already loved and cared for him maybe even as a little brother.

Gavroche immediately immediately felt his arms begin to warm as Courfeyrac rushed into the café and up to the top room where they the members met. "Please help me. Joly? Combeferre?" Courfeyrac called out as he entered the room. Two students came forwards towards them and Combeferre asked "What is it, Courfeyrac? What happened?" "I found him in a small alleyway. He's ill and starving. I brought him here so that I could raise him and look after him. He needs somebody's love. I'm going to give it. Please help him." Courfeyrac spoke suddenly. "Of course" Joly replied seeing fear in his friend's eyes. "We'll look after him also." Combeferre said. Without another word, Joly and Combeferre led them to a side room at the far end of the bar. There were many young men there and it frightened Gavroche, not that they were intimidating but as mentioned before, Gavroche found it hard to trust new people. This only made Gavroche embrace Courfeyrac closer and tighter.

Once in the room, Courfeyrac placed Gavroche on a large bed with a tower of blanket and duvets neatly strewn about it. Here, Courfeyrac quickly covered him in the blankets in an attempt to keep the small boy warm and the chill that was in the air, out. He sat beside the small boy on the bed and hugged him close, only releasing his embrace slightly when Joly and Combeferre had to check his temperature. "He has a fever and we need to get it down before it spirals out of control." Combeferre said after a while. This made Gavroche nervous as he didn't understand what that meant so he grabbed onto Courfeyrac's hand for support which he willingly gave.

Joly went out of the room for a moment and when he returned he was carrying a wooden basin and a cloth. "We need to draw the fever out of his head." Combeferre said as he noticed the concerned glance he was given by Courfeyrac. Joly started to soak the cloth in the water and went to put it on Gavroche's forehead before he squirmed away and his light blue eyes welled with tears. Courfeyrac held him close in his arms and kissed his head gently. Joly continued to dab the water onto Gavroche's brow for several minutes before stating "That should be enough for now, you should try and get some rest, mon petit." Combeferre said kindly, taking a liking to the boy. When Courfeyrac started to leave, a little hand stuck out from under the bundle of blankets. "Stay, please Courf." Gavroche said quietly, taking the older boy's thumb. "Of course mon petit." Courfeyrac said and went back to him, his heart swelling at the boy's plea. "Thank you very much Monsieur Courf, I love you." Said a plaintive voice from under the covers. "Oh Gav, I love you too, so much, and I'll always look after you and be there for you. Always." Courfeyrac said as Gavroche's breathing slowed and the boy drifted off to sleep enclosed in the loving, strong arms of his new big brother who kissed his head lovingly. The boy he found so adorable rolled over to face him in his sleep, unbeknown to Courfeyrac that this was the first love that had been shown to him throughout his short life. Courfeyrac said into Gavroche's hair "I love you, mom petit frère."


	2. Chapter Two - Learning About You

Chapter Two - Learning About You

Gavroche woke with a start in a warm bed. He couldn't remember how he'd got there. He started to panic and breathe heavily. That was when a young student, Joly entered the room, his cravat askew. "Hello mon petit, how're you feeling today?" He asked in a kind, gentle voice. Gavroche didn't answer and when Joly tried to put another damp cloth onto his brow, the small boy dodged away and said "I'm sorry, monsieur but I don't know you." in a scared tone. "Courfeyrac?" Gavroche whispered under his breath, remembering the kindness that was shown to him by the man he already loved and trusted so much. Joly nodded, a smile spreading across his face as he understood. "I'll get him for you Gav." Joly left the room and went into the meeting area. Courfeyrac was scouting over documents laboriously and when Joly went over, he looked up. "Courf, Gav's asking for you." Joly said. Courfeyrac couldn't help but smile as his heart filled at the small boy wanting him. Courfeyrac could see the stony façade of Enjolras starting to fade as well when Joly spoke when he saw a suppressed grin growing in the place of his usual fixed pout. Courfeyrac left the table and virtually skipped to the door of the side room. "Morning, mon petit." Courfeyrac said as he entered the room. "Morning Courf," Gavroche replied in an elated tone at seeing his role model. "How about we put this cloth on your forehead, eh?" Courfeyrac asked, shifting Gavroche gently into his lap. "Ok." Gavroche mumbled, defeated and reluctant. Courfeyrac dipped the cloth into the bowl of water and squeezed out the excess. He placed it on Gavroche's brow, he shivered as the cold water trickled down his scalp as he lay in Courfeyrac's warm arms. When Courfey rac has finished, he made sure that Gavroche was tightly wrapped in the blankets that were strewed over the bed. "Oh Gav, how did you get like this?" Courfeyrac said into his mess of curls. "My papa didn't want me anymore. Him and mama never loved me. They would beat me often and not feed me. Then when we moved to Paris they threw me out of the carriage because I wanted them to stop cheating people out of their money at the inn." Gavroche said. "I got sick and so I crawled into the alleyway where you found me." The four year old started to sob quietly and Courfeyrac held him close, lightly kissing his head. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I will protect you now. You will always be safe and I will raise you as my little brother. Would you like that petit?" Courfeyrac asked. "Oh yes, Monsieur Courf. But I wouldn't want to trouble you." Gavroche said excitedly. "Then it's settled, but you must not call me monsieur, we are family now." Courfeyrac replied, delighted that he could look after Gavroche. "Merci, merci Courf! I love you." Gavroche said, beaming. "I love you too, mon petit frère." Courfeyrac said. "I'll be back in a minute." Courfeyrac said gently as he left the room. Gavroche was the happiest he had ever been in his short, unfortunate life. When Courfeyrac left the room, he went to speak to Enjolras and Jehan, a poet. It seemed that they had been talking about Gavroche moving in with Courfeyrac and his friend, Marius at their apartment as they had a spare room. So when Courfeyrac went back into the side room to ask Gavroche a question, he wore a proud grin which didn't go unnoticed. "Gav, what would you say if I asked you to move in with me and my friend Marius?" Courfeyrac asked tentatively. "Oh Courf, really? I would love to. What would Monsieur Marius say?" Gavroche replied. "I asked him when you were still asleep, and he said that he would of course want you to stay with us." Courfeyrac beamed. "Now we, Les Amis and I, can look after you." Courfeyrac felt as though he could burst with happiness when Gavroche nodded a weak head as he lay in the man's lap. Gavroche quickly fell asleep and Courfeyrac lifted him into his arms and carried him to the door, still in the blankets. It was late evening and when the door creaked open into the main room, only Grantaire and Enjolras remained, Grantaire drunk as usual, slurring over his bottle. Enjolras looked up when they entered and smiled at the sight of his friend and the youngest member of Les Amis de L'ABC bundled in his arms.

The remaining light outside dwindled and wavered as the night was closing in. A slight wind pricked at the two boys now standing outside a luxurious apartment suite. As Courfeyrac unlocked the door to the entrance hall, Gavroche stirred in his arms and rubbed his eyes. "Welcome home, petit." Courfeyrac whispered. When they entered the apartment, Courfeyrac placed Gavroche down and took his tiny hand in his own, leading him down the corridor to the end where three doors lay. One was Marius's room. The one to the right was Courfeyrac's room and the final door next to his was one which would be Gavroche's room. "If you ever need anything, just call out and I will come to you." Courfeyrac said. He opened the door to Gavroche's new room and smiled as he saw the boy's face fill with awe. The room was lavishly furnished with an ornate bed forming the centre piece. The bed was made and had many blankets and soft pillows. The floor was carpeted with plush material and the windows were covered in deep purple velour curtains. Toys bought by Courfeyrac for Gavroche bedecked the floor, nearly stacked in piles. "Is this all mine?" Gavroche asked, nearly speechless. "Of course, now we can look at your toys in the morning so let's get you to bed." Courfeyrac said with a cheeky grin and lifted Gavroche's slight weight and carried him to the bed. Once under the covers, a small voice came out, "Thank you Papa, I love you." Gavroche said meekly. He trusted Courfeyrac enough to see him as his older brother and maybe even his parental role model. Courfeyrac's heart melted and he kissed the small boy's forehead, cuddling him closely. "You know I'm not your real Papa, don't you petit. Courfeyrac asked. "Yes, but you're my new Papa aren't you? You're better than my old one." Gavroche said, simply. "Of course I will be your Papa, Gavroche." Courfeyrac said, his heart leaping with joy. "Now time for sleep, petit." Courfeyrac said. "Will you stay, until I'm asleep, please?" Gavroche asked. "Of course petit." Courfeyrac replied and went over to the bed and started to hum a lullaby and smooth Gavroche's hair until his petit frère was soon asleep, safe in his loving arms.


End file.
